onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Worst Generation
Portgas D. Ace? In chapter 526, where Luffy is looking for Ace, he asks a bunch of prisoners if they might know where he is kept. They reply that he is likely to be on level five, where prisoners with a bounty exceeding 100,000,000 are kept. Would this not mean that Ace is indeed a supernova? Chokladkakan 14:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ace isn't a supernova, he was a pirate for like 3 and a half years before he died, right? Sopkvazzt 16:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Drake's DF name??? is Drake´s fruit really called "Wani Wani no mi"??? i could swear that wani = crocodile Jd0064 22:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :You are correct, problem fixed and fake fruits removed. One-Winged Hawk 22:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Urouge Bounty I find read chapter 498 by two different groups they both have his bounty it 180,000,000 or 108,000,000 which group is right i think it was Null they say 180,000,000 read it on mangatoshokan. :Thou confused to whichest thou should be it using? :Provides thee withest raw scroll page: :Hope its clears up things. One-Winged Hawk 17:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::X_X Thought that was the raw. Oops. My bad... That week he chinese group got their scan in first! Next time - I double check it. One-Winged Hawk 17:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Supernovae The a bonus spread page in Chapter 541 gives an english name for this loose group of pirates and rather than "Supernova's'" it uses "Supernova'e'" which is a legitimate plural of Supernova. Should the name of this page be changed? Chaosof99 20:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Aye, confirmed, dusted and dated. We have the corrected name now! :-) One-Winged Hawk 20:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: I thought that was fanart . Luffy looks absolutely terrible in that picture . --New Babylon 21:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Its not... Sadly. Bonney's not looing great either. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 21:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Did Oda narowly evade having his hand cut of by a circular cuting blade , I mean it makes no sense . Or did they make him do it while half asleep ? I mean, who is he trying to imitate with Luffy's face, maybe it's a reference I'm missing . --New Babylon 22:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay. Oemanga.com has it with the chapter... I downloaded on of the HQ raws, theres a pagethats blank... I presume it would be that. Otherwise that pics not with the chapter. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 22:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Well, Drake looks prety malformed, and even the lines on Hawkins seems wrong, and seeing how slipshodedly it's colored in places and that it never apeared in the spoilers and that there is no reason to show the 11 of them now, I can prety much say it's fanart , I hope . --New Babylon 22:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Moved back until page is confirmed. I myself did wonder since it never showed up on spoilers... Guess I jumped with excitment too soon since tiredness is kicking in (23:08 here). One-Winged Hawk 22:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I asked the guys at Franky House Scanlations and it's actually fanmade and not official. Sorry that I got everyone's hope up here. Not sure if it's really worth changing it though since both "supernovas" and "supernovae" are both correct plurals of "supernova" and since it's a translation regardless I am not sure how to deal with it. Chaosof99 06:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Wait what? You all thought a bonus material on Onemanga was done by Oda? Scanlators just add stuff like that to chapters for no reason. Drunk Samurai 08:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I hadn't read the latest chapter at one manga at the time I saw the picture, I didn't know the chapter was out. Seeing that though, I've read it now. Its why mainly I was caught off guard with it. >_< One-Winged Hawk 10:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit in Anime If one of the Eleven Supernovas Devil Fruits is revealed in the Anime,dose it count as Canon(This hasn't happed yet,I'm justing saying as a what if) gohanRULEZ 03:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Of course not. It's only canon if it's in the manga. They wouldn't do that anyway since it would go against the canon. Drunk Samurai 04:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) A little odd I find it odd that out of their are 9 supernovas not part of luffy's crew, and the straw hats have nine people. The supernovas are also have some similar traits to the crew.Elementite 23:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Franky-----------Urogue Nami-------------Jewelrey Luffy------------Kid Sanji------------Appo Zoro-------------Killer Brook------------Drake Robin------------Hawkins Ussop------------Capone Chopper----------Law(sorta) .... Brook is a skelleton musician who uses a swordstick. Drake is a former marine who dual wields a mace and a sword (which is somewhere between a rapier and a broadsword, never quite sure where), and turns into a dinosaur. I don't see that similarity... I'd love to... ...add the interlanguage de:11 Supernova to the German article since those links are working now, but this article was locked. Could some administrator please add it? Thx. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 11:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Spelling There's a lot of spelling errors in the epithet section. I can't access the article so I thought I would like to point them out. Here they are in my corrected version. Would anyone please edit the article? Eustass Kid: Nicknamed "Captain" (Yuusutasu "Kyaputen" Kiddo) Monkey D. Luffy: Nicknamed "Straw Hat" ("Mugiwara" Monki Di Rufi) Basil Hawkins: Nicknamed "Magician" ("Majishan" Baziru Hookinsu) X. Drake: Nicknamed "Red Flag" ("Aka Hata" Diezu Doreku) Trafalgar Law: Nicknamed "Surgeon of Death" ("Shi no Gekai" Torafarugaa Roo) Scratchmen Apoo: Nicknamed "Roar of the Sea" ("Umi Unari" Sukuracchimen Apuu) Killer: Nicknamed "Massacre Soldier" ("Satsuriku Gunjin" Kiraa) Jewelry Bonney: Nicknamed "Big Eater" ("Hon Urai" Juerii Bonii) Capone Bege: Nicknamed "Gang" (Kapone "Gyangu" Beji) Roronoa Zoro: Nicknamed "Pirate Hunter" ("Kaizoku Gari" Roronoa Zoro) Urouge: Nicknamed "Mad Monk" ("Kai Sou" Uruuji) :Late reply but you didn't sign with ~~~~ or create a seperate header. Little point in telling you this since I think you do all this now. Its for the attention of others. One-Winged Hawk 23:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The Three Supernovas in 4th Character Poll Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law are the only three out of The Eleven Supernovas who have ranked the Top Ten in 4th Character Poll. Monkey D. Luffy 1st place with 7065 votes, Roronoa Zoro 2nd with 5645 votes and Trafalgar Law 10th place with 1188 votes. Presenting as a table Just a suggestion: maybe it would be more visually to present information about the Supernovas in a table (like I tried to do here; unfortunately epithets didn't fit) than in a several lists? Ruxax 21:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Former Supernovas Capone has gonne missing by Blackbeard, and Bonney was captures by the government. Are they still considered Supernovas? GMTails 17:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, Capone was not taken away by Blackbeard. The Gorousei stated that one of the supernovas was targeted by Blackbeard. From what was shown, it was revealed to be Bonney. As for Capone, its not really clear what happened to him. Unless Blackbeard somehow managed to find a way to fly in the sky like Shiki, what happened to Capone is probably something just as outlandish as any of the other phenomenon like the lightning island or the no gravity island. :From what I gather the title of Supernova is different than that of Shichibukai or Yonkou. It seems more of term or epithet that refers to them directly. At the very least, its best not to list them as former unless something comes up that says so. Bonney's captured, but she's still referred as one of the rookies. Capone was taken into something but its not clear what happened.Mugiwara Franky 17:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Coridou and Caridou Should they be added to the page? We could acknowledge that they are a part of a later generation, but they are still Supernova. I'll let more experienced people make the call, I'm just throwing it out there.Robo Gorilla 02:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :From what I understand, the eleven supernovas were named as such because of 2 factors. :#They were eleven people with high bounties who came to Saboady, something unprecedented at its time :#They all showed signs of possibly changing the world. :Apparently, it seems to be not just bounty alone that the Supernovas were called as such. Anyone who comes after them with similar bounties might not necessarily have the same potential as they had. There's also the situation on Sabaody to note about also. It seems that after the Marine HQ changed location with G1, all sorts of random pirates have been showing up.Mugiwara Franky 08:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I would say "The Eleven Supernovas" would refer specifically to that generation of super rookies. No doubt there's been plenty of others before, but this page is about that batch.ZeroSD 13:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Red Flag" X. Drake Is the reason X. Drake's epithet is Red Flag due to the fact that he betrayed the marines, or his previous rank as a Rear Admiral? Should the name be changed Does anyone think that the named should be changed to just Supernovas. There were eleven the year Luffy was one but since there is a possibility that there can be more each year. (pending they meet the requirements) So I was on the page and Caribou and Coribou have been added (they just have a paragraph). So why not change the tiltle to Supernovas and section them in different years. Just a thought. The Bonehead Skipper 23:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we would need confirmation that the new 100mil + rookies are called supernovas. The original 11 were specifically called that, if only in a chapter title. They don't seem to be called that in the chapters at all, the translation for 600 just says super rookies, and the actual Japanese used doesn't appear to be the same as what was used for chapter 498's title. I'm not proficient in Japanese however, so I suppose I'm just guessing.Silicontree 00:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) New bounty Since Luffy's new bounty is now 400 million, should we add that in the table under their pictures but more like; Monkey D. Luffy- 300 million (currently 400 million)? If you don't get this I don't know how to explain further. ( 01:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC)) New Supernovas Due to the introduction of at least two new supernovas, this article really can't be called the "Eleven Supernovas" now. We should at least add a new section that is titled "New Supernovas" or something. I have a feeling that we will see more of them anyway. The Eleven Supernovas refers specifically to that batch. So while there may be others who are in a similar role, the article title should be the same. ZeroSD 16:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) The new ones are still supernovas, being 100 million or more rookies that reached saobody archipelago. The original eleven don't even exist anymore, since Bonney got captured, and the rest aren't really rookies now. The title "Eleven Supernovas" is therefore untrue, and it should be changed to Supernovas, with the new guys added. That is my suggestion.Pacifista15 20:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why does this article contain the word "the" in its name? --Meganoide 23:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The Eleven Supernovas refers to the group being the supernovas at the time the phrase was introduced. It therefore only refers to the original eleven.DancePowderer 23:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Then should we add another page for the new generation of Supernovas or wait until more are released? Pacifista15 05:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) A "Supernova" is not a general term for a rookie with over 100 mill unless Oda says so. The only information that we know, is that those particular people from that specific time were called "Eleven Supernovas". Most likely because there were so many successful rookies at one time. Right now we don't know how many over 100 mill rookies exist, and whether they've been dubbed anything. Just a thought I don't know if anybody has any idea on this but was the number of supernovas choosen just because there were 11 people "fitting the bill" of a supernova or does there always have to be 11? (Lvdoomien 03:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC)) There just happened to have been eleven at the time. 04:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks who I'm guessing is an admin (Lvdoomien 04:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC)) Supernovas New images of the supernovas post-time skip have appeared. http://forum.onemanga.com/showthread.php?t=119151&page=15 New Pictures This new pic of the Supernovas seems like a spoiler to me, and I don't know if we should use it yet. Anyway, it doesn't have Zoro, but if we insist on using it, we should at least do a pre/post-timeskip toggle. Pacifista15|Talk|21:56 16/Sep/2011 UTC agree. that would just solve a lot of arguments. Strawhat1 05:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) There is no proper source for the image.It may be spoiler. 05:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) we have two options: have a switch, or put the pre time skip image back. i want the first option. leaving the post time skip image is just stupid, especially when you can't see zoro in it. Strawhat1 07:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) This is a explanation for the reason why Oda drew that pic. Greg: For everyone wondering about the below post, I'm 99% sure I know what it is. It's the result of the 'phrase' contest held a few months back where they asked JUMP readers to make a catch phrase for their favorite series to which the authors would create their image to meet the style. The entry for one piece was from a Kato-san of Aichi who entered, "We are, the Age of Pirates!" That was the winner and Oda chose to draw the SNs. The phrase above is an unrelated and perhaps perverted series.Godblaster 13:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter. We can not and will not use random blogs as sources for something as major as this. 13:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait, wait, so this is not the timeskip look of the SNs? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110918074549/onepiece/images/0/05/Supernovas_timeskip.jpg Damn, I was so excited for nothing.:( 10:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) New Bounties i'm pretty sure this is real. someone posted the new supernovas bounties, so i think we can add them to the Supernovas pages. Strawhat1 08:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) we cannot be "pretty sure", at least we have to know where they were published. If we know at least that, we can add them and check later, but I suggest to not rush things. the guy who made a blog about it said it came from here, but i can't be sure... someone that reads japanese needs to check it. Strawhat1 13:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Read my comments on that blog, first I can't see the new bounties there and beside it's a personal blog, we cannot use it as reference for the article. If at least it says where we can find the new bounties... what about the black and white image? Strawhat1 14:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I can't read the text of course, but to me it's just a table with dates and hours... I don't see bounties there, and you? : ) It's probably a schedule. Guys, the fact of the matter is it is not from the manga, so we have no idea if it is from Oda or not. It isn't a trustworthy source, so don't use it. Pacifista15|Talk|15:50 17/Sep/2011 UTC New Pictures in Infoboxes Why to add the new pictures of Supernovas with a switch in the infobox? What? We cant wait for it to happen in the manga? Even if its official and straight from Oda (Is it??), still... Its better to use it on Trivia or dont use it at all.. This needs a discussion. It is best to be added on the trivia rather than not at all or on their appearance. This is what we have trivia for, appearance or infoboxes from what I've seen till now, EVERYWHERE, the images and information come from the manga/anime, from the series itself, I say that it is best int he trivia as it does not appear in the series itself, but it is still made by Oda. Keep it in the trivia. The pic is too grainy when viewed close up, like the individual Supernovas are in their separate shots cut from the pic. Wait for a better pic to show up. 04:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. It looks disturbing in the infobox.. Its removed ok. Post-TS in portraits So we agreed not to use these pictures in infoboxes because they aren't canon, right? So it also stands to reason that we shouldn't use them in portraits, yes? 07:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) If they look the same in the Post-TS picture of all of them together as they do when they've been introduced Post-TS, there's no reason not to use them. We're able to use volume covers in portraits, so I can't see what's wrong with using that picture. Oda drew it, so it's more canon than any anime image would be. 07:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) How do you think an Oda's image is not canon? --Klobis (talk) 07:48, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Check the discussion above (and the one directly below too), since the pictures weren't drawn for the series and were just drawn as a fan request, they aren't the best images to use. The drawing is also over a year old and may not accurately depict the characters shown with they do appear in the series. They're fine in trivia sections, but I don't think they should have infobox/portrait status. The only ones who have them are Hawkins, Apoo, and Killer, who've all shown up in the Manga at this point. Why not just use Manga images for now? 16:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) We're talking about the Supernovas who have been reintroduced after the timeskip, so we know for a fact that the drawing does "accurately depict the characters shown when they do appear in the series". We're not hypothesizing here. Looking at the black and white, and the colour image together for any of Apoo, Kid, Law or Killer and explain to me how they're different, or why Oda's own colouring should be considered less canon than the anime's. 08:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ^ Agreed. Oda drew the image. We saw Law, Apoo, Hawkins, Kid, and Killer. They ALL appeared the same as the timeskip design. We should use oda's CANON post timeskip pictures. 18:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) It is totally fine for the supernovas that have appeared post-timeskip and are confirmed to look the same as depicted in this picture. But it could be years before we see the others drawn in the manga, and Oda may draw them differently. We should wait for some kind of confirmation from the actual manga before we change their current appearance. Until that moment, the stuff from this picture is nothing but trivia. 18:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) No... These images are their CURRENT appearance. It doesn't matter if he changes it later, but for now, these are what they look like. 18:33, January 4, 2013 (UTC) How can they be current if they haven't appeared in the series looking like this? 18:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) They don't need to? These are oda's designs of what they look like currently. How can we not treat something drawn by the AUTHOR canon? Next, you'll tell me all SBS information isn't canon, because it doesn't appear in the pages of the actual manga. 18:48, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Anime images are much better. SeaTerror (talk) 19:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Colored manga images are much better. 19:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) And that's beside the point, due to the anime image not being POST-TIMESKIP! 19:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Still no valid reasons for them not getting updated portraits, other than "oda's work should be disregarded". 08:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Keep their appearances up to date. I don't care if the anime hasn't caught up yet. Genocyber (talk) 08:36, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Not the reason Geno. The reason is they haven't appeared in the manga, but these are oda's drawings of his canon characters, so obviously they're canon (and have proven to be accurate). 08:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Again it's fine for Law, etc who have appeared in the manga. But for Bonney, etc, I don't think we should use them. These characters have not appeared post-timeskip, but rather in a colored image that wasn't even a chapter cover. It's not even like it was with Coby, where we at least knew of a future appearance he would make. We know nothing about when these characters might actually appear. Portraits are meant to show current appearances but again, these appearances are not current if they have not appeared yet. It gives the false impression that they have appeared to readers of the wiki. These images should not be used as portraits yet. 16:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :And this discussion was NOT settled, just ignored, and reverting the images was a rather immature (and premature) move. 16:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Timeskip picture or not? Now I'am confused, it was said that the picture of the 11 Supernovas was actually just some winner pic that Oda drew in a contest or something along those lines but now it seems that it is indeed their timeskip look as the SNs pages refer to that pic as their post-timeskip look, very confused here. 14:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's real and read the section above. Also it's in the trivia section, this is what the trivia section exists for actually. Yeah, I know that its real but what I meant was it actually confirmed by Oda, or possible any other important person at Jump, that this is their post-timeskip look? I read what Greg said about this but he didn't mention anything about timeskip, unless I missed something. 16:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I noticed Killer has a personal Jolly Roger on his shirt in the post time-skip image. It's really or I don't see good? by Rayleigh92 I see it too. Hold off on adding it until we have a better image, just on the ever so slight off-chance it's not really a jolly roger. When I first saw it I thought it was water spouting from a whale. It's a good observation, but wait to add it. 03:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) We should add the story of jolly roger to Killer's Trivia? by Rayleigh92 Again, hold off until we know for certain that that's what is on his shirt. 22:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll wait :( by rayleigh92 Should we rename the page? Post time-skip now. Pirates have advanced. There are much more than eleven Supernovas now. Caribou and Coribou are Supernovas, for example. Just a thought. Shouldn't we rename "The Eleven Supernovas" to just "Supernovas"? ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 05:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) No, because it is about the pirates who were referred to as the eleven supernovas at the time of chapter 498. It's about them and them only. 05:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I kinda agree with his 2nd request. Is it necessary to have the word "the" in the title? :海賊-姫 05:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Well.. Yeah Eleven Supernovas sounds better.. Its only for the name of the page. Everywhere else its gonna be The Eleven Supernovas.. We don't have the word "the" in the page-names for any other group, such as the Straw Hat Pirates, the Marines, the Shichibukai, or the Yonko. So I don't know why the Eleven Supernovas should be an exception. :海賊-姫 20:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Agree I think "the" should stay since it's regarding specific people. The members of this group can't be changed like the Shichibukai. "The" implies that exclusivity. 17:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with DP, even though most of the times it is annoying to write "The" in the searchbox of the wiki. We should just keep the page the same as DP says its a group regarding "specific people" even if there are new supernovas it wouldnt be chronologically right caribou and the other came 2 years after the originals and it would just be a waste of space to make another supernova page so leave it alone. 17:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The the should stay in the title. SeaTerror 18:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What happened to Jewelry Bonney? Before the time skip she was captured by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu back then), but Eiichiro Oda showed a picture of her still being with the Eleven Supernovas, so what happed, is she in prison, was she released, or maybe she became a Shichibukai since it was missing a lot of members, we don't know, what do you think? Dragonlord00X 02:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Dragonlord00X This isn't the place for speculations. Talk pages are for discussing how an article should be handled. :海賊-姫 02:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Epithet I think it should be added that they were the "worst generation" to this page since that's what they were referred to as in chpt 661.420pirate 02:25, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Template Portraits Since the info in this article is primarily about when the members first arrived at Sabaody (such as their bounties), should the portraits in the templates be kept to before the timeskip (when they were referred to as Supernovas)? :海賊-姫 06:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Portraits are better with current appearances. 11:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Not in this case they aren't. Same reason we don't update the bounties on this page, this page is about when they were supernovae not a general description. 12:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Same goes for their abilities, "3 types of haki" shouldnt be on Luffys profile on this page. It's locked though so somebody else take it out pls >.> 12:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Done :) . 12:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Eh, somebody put the haki back in again -.-' The only Haki Luffy used as a Supernova was when he knocked out motobaro...Also the template needs to be udated with pre timeskip portraits. 15:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) So far, only new & anonymous users have responded to my question (Evan responded to 1 of their suggestions, not my question). Can I have more opinions on this? :海賊-姫 22:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I think that we should go with the bounty policy (only pre-timskip Sabaody bounties) and only use pre-timeskip appearances fro consistency. 00:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I've changed all of the portraits with new ones. It's easier this way than to wait for each member to make their post-timeskip appearance & change them one-by-one. :海賊-姫 22:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Since your changing the portraits to pre-timeskip, why not change the infobox pic to only pre? 22:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Howabout we stop being idiots and leave them on the post timeskip versions. What? You really think that they aren't going to look like this? We've seen Killer and Kid look exactly like how they are drawn in the manga. This is their new look, keep it updated. :Genocyber (talk) 16:39, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Geno, why should we change the main portrait to pre-timeskip when that will result to nothing but inconsistency in my opinion. Why should we change it back to pre-timeskip when we already have a portrait of their new and current looks? 17:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Change Name (Part 2 - Brownbeard sayd) http://i996.mangareader.net/one-piece/664/one-piece-3233621.jpg After Brownbeard's words in chapter 664, I think we should change this page's name in "The Worst Generation Supernovas", being this the official manga name of the pre-WB war supernovas. With this we can shut up the question on Caribou & Coribou and add Blackbeard. What do you think? by rayleigh92 Supernova Chart I know some people don't want to add bounties or any new info to anything besides History, but can we add new columns for post- and pre-timeskip improvements of the Supernova, or at the very least for new bounties? For example: (Shadoguardian (talk) 16:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC)) I don't mind, if we keep it closely seperated and if you do all the work ;) FirePit (talk) 16:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind doing the work, but I don't have permission to edit this page. :( (Shadoguardian (talk) 16:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC)) It's supposed to be from when they were at Sabaody, and if they want to see the new bounty it's just a click away. 16:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) But it would be useful since "The Eleven Supernovas" are still "The Eleven Supernovas" even after the time skip except they have gotten stronger, gotten bigger bounties, and has gotten new powers. Dragonlord00X (talk) 15:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Someone gotta edit this chart. Luffy didn't know how to consciously use Haki when he arrived at Shabondy Archipelago. Law didn't demonstrate knowledge of Haki at the time, either. The chart is supposed to inform about them when they arrived at Shabondy for the first time. I don't have permission to edit, so I'm asking someone else to do it. Oh, almost forgot: Capone's devil fruit is not listed as paramecia, which should be. Shenduk (talk) 15:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Shenduk I support the new chart type. If you can add Haki to Luffy's skill list which he didn't consciously have when they were at sabaody, then why isn't it okayy to put it their new bounties. They are still the eleven supernovas. They didn't stop being the eleven supernovas after sabaody. Also the two years later section has still not been updated yet. If you don't want to mess the chart up, at least mention the things that have been shown about them in the two years later section. The page justs looks weird now that we all know the things that have been revealed so far.Sensei93 (talk) 09:06, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Supernovas" was a term used to design this particular group of people given the unprecedent circustances in which they were in at the time: a eleven pirates with bouties higher than 100.000.000 beli arriving at Sabaody Archipelago at the same time. After the event has passed, they're not to be designed that way anymore. They're a bunch of New World pirates with high bounties like many others. That's why I disagree those post-timeskip informations shouldn't be on the chart. The chart should mention their abilities at the time. If the Supernova title isn't temporal, their pictures should be updated and reordered according to new bounties as well, but that'd be wrong as the title indeed refers to the specific time they arrived at the Archipelago. Luffy's "Fighting Genius" should be erased, as it's not a specific or special trait of him. Sure he fights well, like many many others, but that label is just empty. He didn't master haki at the time as well, so it should be deleted too, as well as Law's and Zoro's "Haki" mastery, which wasn't shown at the time either. Urouge's "Great physical strengh" seems to be a side effect of his Devil Fruit and using just his size (when not grown) to justify the label is dumb. Capone's Devil Fruit is a paramecia, another data that should be there. Shenduk (talk) 19:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Shenduk There was a recent conversation in chat in which it was suggested that a new chart be made reflecting pre and post timeskip abilities and powers. I have created a chart here (I don't want to clog the talk page with another huge chart). Should we use this, or an improved version of this, in place of the current chart? 21:21, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, if its only supposed to be information about them at the time they reached sabaody, then why are their post-timeskip abilities also mentioned? Luffy Zoro and Law did not know how to use haki before the timeskip, so why is it on the table? They will still be known as the 11 super-rookies from 2 years ago, if they are mentioned by that name in the manga itself, then that means its an official term, so the whole "only at the time of their arrival" thing would be voidSensei93 (talk) 11:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Plot History How about updating the two years later section, like adding stuff about Law becoming a shichibukai, the bounties increases and stuff. This would be a better alternative than messing with the bounties table. You know, if we're going with the "Eleven Supernovas is only when they arrived at Sabaody" idea, then that section shouldn't even exist. First thing to do once the page is unlocked. 20:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) 18:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) 18:33, January 4, 2013 (UTC) 18:48, January 4, 2013 (UTC) 19:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC)